


It All Started With You

by komahinaaddict



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (a mood), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, HPA is the military school, M/M, No Smut, War, Will Be Explained Later, but like different than before, but nagito is annoying in beginning, despair nagito, hajime is confused, japanese settlement, junko x death, kinda anxious to post this..., komahina for the soul, more relationships later, more tags added later, not enemies to lovers, powers, same with fuyupeko, sondam if you squint, special army, the tragedy happened, this will be my longest fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaaddict/pseuds/komahinaaddict
Summary: Hajime has made up his mind, he would sign up for the Kamukura project. Though on his way he was stopped by a mysterious figure that will alter this timelines events and put them on a path for destruction or maybe that will be their only hope? In a post tragedy world Hajime will learn the truths of what happened to this world. He will play a key role that will establish a new worldly system.Will the hope that Hajime harbors be the salvation in the tragedy or will Junko continue to rule everyone through despair?(Probably will change description and title as time goes on.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue: What Is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Eeks. This is my first chapter in my newest project. I hope you all enjoy it! I apologize if my writing isn't the best, but I am trying to get better. Also my chapters will usually be around 10k words, but I felt like it was okay to put a prologue no matter how wacky it is.

*Hajime’s POV*

Perhaps it was irrational of me; almost an hour earlier I knew my choice. I would not consent to the project, and for them to use my body as a vessel to have multitudes of talents. A mere hour earlier I was so content in who I was. While all of my issues wouldn’t solve themselves, I knew for a fact that Chiaki would still care for me and wouldn’t see me as anything less.

Hope’s Peak Academy is a darker place than the over-glorified version the public sees. And maybe I wouldn’t have known if it weren’t for being stuck in the Reserve Course. The death of Natsumi Kuzuruyuu would have been an incident of the past and I wouldn’t have thought anything of it. If I weren't in the Reserve Course, I wouldn’t have gotten beaten for something as ridiculous as being a Reserve Course student. What filled me at that moment was pure unfiltered rage. Rage at the system that degrades others for being talentless. And fury at myself for being worthless and talent-less. For not having anything to show for all my studying and work. I was practically destined to be average and to just get by with everyone else. It's selfish, but I craved to be important to everyone. To be the person people looked up to.

Stomping my way to the headmaster's office; this time I knew what I was going to do. I will sign up and let myself be as a vessel for multitudes of talents and maybe then I will be of any worth to anyone. The trek to the office was not far but felt so much further than it was. It was a good 10 minutes give or take. Enough time for me to grow angry at the system all over again. How people are being viewed as less important because they weren’t ultimates. Why was this system so unfair? It glorified being the best and says that it was to motivate us normal people to be better. But in reality, it just brought us down and made us compete for a lousy title. 

Every step brought me closer to my destined fate. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. Every moment up till now has led me to this point in life, and I was now nearing the headmaster's office faster than it usually took. Maybe it was due to my new found resolve, or because other times I dreaded going there, and delayed it. It always felt pointless going to just say that I have not decided yet; however, I would tell them I accept.

“Hajime,” The thundering silence that hung around me shattered, breaking me out of my rage. Turning my head I scanned my surroundings and saw no one was near me. I’m just going crazy and hearing things. It could be a stupid trick my mind is playing on me as well. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. Anyways, I continued to walk again and immediately my thoughts shifted back to the usual rut of self-hatred. Why was I so pathetically normal? So average I had no defining traits except average. I blended in with everyone, and for once I just want to be special, to have talent everyone loves so much. 

“Hajime!” Once again the rough, scratchy voice broke me away from my self-deprecating cycle. Turning my head again like before I saw no one around. I shrugged it off and tried to turn around only for my face to bump into someone or something.

“I am very sorry,” I said while rubbing my head and staring down at my feet. Currently, I was in no mood to talk to a stranger for any longer than I had to. Not like I was in a rush or anything to get to the headmaster's office.

“Hajime Hinata.” There it was again. It sounded too close, so invasive. As if it was right in my head. Finally, I lift my head and was met with a disgusting creature that was smaller than me but seemingly was looking down upon me. What the hell was this… demon in front of me? It was maybe half the size of me standing on its hind legs. The basic shape was that of a cat, but it sure as hell wasn’t any normal cat. There were at least eight eyes on the face intently staring at me and even more scattered over the body. The mouth on the face was stuck in a permanent, grotesque grin. The outlandish demon in front of me stared at me with unblinking eyes. Was it waiting for some kind of response? How was I supposed to respond when I saw that? 

“It seems as though you are disturbed by my features. To see all one must sacrifice morals and ideas such as: what is acceptable. For your time isn’t the only time. Your society isn’t the only one with ideas on such simplistic virtues of beauty. Shall you not judge me on my appearance for that is not why I am here today. Do not fear me from my appearance, but for how I will change thy fate.” The demon's voice floods in my mind. Its mouth hasn’t moved once while it said that. It still stared at me blankly not moving one bit. 

“I have to be dreaming. Maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought.” That was rational, and the only explanation for the thing in front of me. The beating must have hurt me more than I thought. 

“Ignorance and denial of one's state doesn't mean anything. Must you wish upon this to be a dream that is up to thy heart to decide. My presence is now required here and not to talk of my origins. The sun comes to an end and you will rest in slumber. The seasons will change once each. My words may not make sense now, but later you will thank me. Humans have the capacity to be such vile creatures, but that has no importance right now.” The demon in front of me rambles on. Sinking onto my knees I could only think how I’m going insane. 

The demon's voice is oddly soothing. What was I even going to do? My mind reaches for an answer. For something concrete to hold on; though each attempt seemed more useless than the last. Whatever it was it didn’t matter. Nothing matters now. The ominous tone of the demon was enough for me to know that something bad will happen soon. That doesn’t matter now. Not like a Reserve Course student like me can help it.

“Rest in slumber little one, and be awaken once the necessary path is in reach. Do not fear the changes that have happened while thy mind is at rest. Trust instincts and do not be afraid of the shadows that lurk in the dark. Our souls twined together with a sorrowful harmony. Can you shoulder the burden of knowledge or once again succumb to the slow beat of ignorance?” With each word, the demon's voice was further and further away. Everything was dimming around me, but I couldn’t find it within myself to care. It was so warm and welcoming. It was like a warm fire during the cold night. I can close my eyes for just a quick second. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Why was I so tired? Though it didn’t matter how strange this situation I could feel pulled in by the insatiable desire to sleep. I will only be out for a minute.

***

The harsh light of the sun hit my eyes irritating me. I slowly woke up after turning my eyes and feeling something cold on my face. Oh god. How long did I sleep for? I still had to go to the headmaster's office! My eyes shot open and I jumped onto my feet before I fell over once again. The adrenaline and confusion of waking up hit me like a truck. Wait, where the hell was I? How did I get into a forest from the street- oh yeah. The demon thing could have potentially transported me, but why? Why am I here? What is the point of knocking me out? The terrifying thought crossed my mind of how long was I out?

I could have been sleeping for a century like the main character of multiple video games. Though this would be a pathetic game if something as boring and talentless as me were to be the main character. Must have been a desperate money grabber. The corners of my mouth smiled and wouldn’t go away. Glad to know I can still joke around while I am in the middle of a forest with no clue what has happened. I hit my head harder on the concrete than I thought, yeah. That is why I am hallucinating all this.

Getting up onto my own two feet was a struggle. It felt as though I haven’t moved in well for centuries. Imagine I actually was asleep for centuries and now the world is in ruins and I had to help rebuild it from the ashes. What could be more cliche than that? Anyways that's irrelevant, I pat down on my clothes and it felt the same as the same tux as I was before this all happened. Though it seemed to be roughed down and not as nice as before. The arms were all ripped up and my pants had a long rip on each leg. 

Something rough brushed the back of my neck and I tried pushing it away, but instead, my hand touched long hair. It was then I finally realized that I had long strands of hair in my face all knotted together and looking like a mess. The hair reached down to well past my legs and almost my feet. It felt unreal. Running my fingers through my hair it felt real, but it couldn’t be? I hated it; the way it felt and awkwardly hung making me feel so heavy. How long was I asleep?

Whatever that didn’t matter right now. This could all still be one big nightmare. Though for now I must walk forward and find someone, and maybe it would shine a light on this situation. The intense growl of my stomach interrupted my thought process. Food, I need to find some food soon too. 

Walking on and on for what felt like hours. One thing on my walk I have realized is that the forest was abnormally silent. What was this place? It was the same thing for hours and hours on end. Walking forward once again I was trying to control the growing pit of fear in my stomach by taking even breaths. My heart seemed to calm down just a tad bit which was better than nothing. Around me was way too unnatural to me with the stillness and absence of life. The forest wasn’t dense but had no set path for me to walk on before, so I was also struggling with trying to avoid random branches and bushes. My hair was also getting in the way. I wasn’t used to its new length which led me to more than once I tripped on it and scraped my hands when trying to catch myself.

Everything was so infuriating. My lack of understanding of what has happened and everything around me further fueled my frustration. The unnatural setting, the fact my hair was incredibly longer than before, and no way to know if I am walking the right way to find someone. 

Focus Hajime. What is the most practical way to get out of this forest; therefore, getting answers. If you hear a sound maybe it will lead you out of this forest. Sound means people or animals which also means either food or company. Or, I will be the one to be eaten. Either way would work for me.

Walking and walking is all I have been doing. Avoiding tripping on the sneaky branches that got in my way or tripping on my hair. It was a rather tedious task to do.

It was strange, I was realizing. My body didn’t feel exactly sore. I have been walking for at least two hours, but I wasn’t as sore as I really should be. Maybe that demon did more to me than putting me in that long coma? Though I had no idea what was happening right now. To be frank, it is difficult to think about this situation in a rational way. The demons said something about me sleeping for one season each, and to not fear what was happening. How could someone in their right mind not be afraid if they were in my spot?

The soft clunks of something walking interrupted my confusion. There was someone or something here. The excitement, and adrenaline, that coursed through my veins enabled me to run faster than I have in a while. Eventually, the closer I got the more voices I was able to discern, but they were still muddled making me unable to tell how many of them there were.

Closer and closer I was to my escape out of this hellish forest. My thoughts jumbled together with a mix of confusion about the whole encounter and also the relief that there were people. The last bits of shrubs whipped my cheek before I finally busted free out of the forest. Dropping down to my knees I struggle to breathe and the chatter I once heard died down to nothing. Looking around I was now in a plains that were littered with trees every couple of meters. It was a relief to look at something other than the forest since waking up. 

The brief sense of happiness shattered when someone said, “Who the fuck are you?”


	2. Chapter 1: Questions upon questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is still technically the 25th here. I edited this for the past 3 hours, and it may not be as good of quality it something. I do be trying. This chapter is around 11k words so yeah adskfas

*Hajime’s POV*

In front of me stood five people looking down at me with a mix of emotions varying from confusion to bewilderment. The first person that caught my attention was this sickly looking person. He had the craziest hair I have ever seen. Every strand going in a variety of directions making no sense how someone can style it that way. 

Next, was this short, intimidating guy who has been staring at me since I have left the forest. He was the one to ask me who I was. Beside him was this pink-haired dude looking at me in fear. He was cowering behind a gal that could only be described as majestic. Even if she was wearing dark and slightly tattered clothing, she radiates royalty. The final figure was well... something. His dark hair with a large white stripped gelled up in a funky hairstyle. The little hamsters or gerbils were sitting on his shoulder. They were staring at me with their menacing, beady eyes judging me more harsher than I thought they could. They could rival the short dude’s death glare at me. All of them were looking at me with apprehensive glances. Besides the weird appearances, it still made me happy to see people around my age

Upon each of their backs was what I was assuming to be their own belongings. All stuffed into one mere backpack with a ranging variety of blankets rolled on the top. It was like a ragtag group of people you see in fantasy movies. Though everything that happened now seemed to be coming straight out of a supernatural novel, so seeing a group of people like that wasn’t that out of place.

“Once again, who the fuck are you?” The short dude said once again radiating malice and seemingly ready to attack me at any second.

“Hey uhm, this is a weird question, but where am I?” I ignored his question to ask the most important thing to me. Though I was curious about where I was. I was much more confused about what had happened while I was asleep and why everything was so desolate. If I were to ask the latter they would realize something was wrong with me.

“Well, that’s a good question. None of us know either! We are on our way to the Japanese settlement-” The short boy elbowed the man in the ribs. The Japanese Settlement? What happened during the time I was out?

“Fuckin’ Komaeda shut your trap for once. This is a complete stranger, don't you go blabbing all our business, or we will die one day.” The shorty spoke in a rough and intimidating manner glaring daggers at me while scolding this “Komaeda” person. Komaeda had a nice ring and did fit the sickly looking person in front of me.

“Ah, I am sorry Fuyuhiko. Trash like me shouldn’t speak. If it is your wish I will shut up now.” How could this awkward-looking fluffball of a person speak of himself so negatively with a joyful smile on his face? It was unnerving to see how happy he was while calling himself trash.

“You fucking dumbass now this dude knows our names.”

“I apologize.”

“Uhm I am really sorry, but I have to say I am confused right now,” I start so I do not anger the short one. “I do not plan on killing anyone if that is what you are worrying about. Anyways what do you mean by the Japanese Settlement?” Shock graced all their features as they turned to each other and had a silent conversation with themselves. Did I say something wrong? Was it common knowledge to know what the Japanese Settlement was?

The princess-like figure turned to me and asked, “How do you not know?” Her voice was demanding, but also sweet like she is trying to coax a response out of me, and it was working.

“Well funny story really. I was asleep for god who knows how long and now I am here. Jeez, I must sound insane right now, but I have no clue what is happening and what has happened.” A laugh escapes my throat as I realize how crazy I must sound. Balling my hair in my fist my shoulders shake as I look frantically side to side. Why could I not get a straight answer for them? All I want is to know what happened so I can be on my merry little way.

“You seem really confused.” The Komaeda person starts speaking crouching down to my level. Yeah confused is only the beginning of it. I feel so crazy and lost. “You can accompany us till we get to the Japan Settlement and from there we will figure out your issue with the missing memory. While I know I won’t be good company, maybe there we can meet with real hopeful people and be able to witness the miracles their hope brings to outshine this despair!” Though his words didn’t help to calm down the fear inside of me.

“I swear to god if you make one more self-deprecating joke I will cut your hand off.” The Fuyuhiko person spoke, but Komaeda just ignored him instead turning his attention back to me.

“My name is Hajime Hinata and you?” I stuck out my hand for the Komaeda person trying to be as polite as possible. He seemed nice enough besides his self-depreciation, but he radiates bad energy, to say? In fact, all of them radiated bad energy, but at this second they were all I had so I will make do with them for now until we are in the settlement. 

“My name is Nagito Komaeda. It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata-kun. Please just call me Nagito though.” His voice was smooth and he was so eloquently spoken. 

“Nice to meet you too Nagito,” I politely responded to him. Standing back up I trail behind them as most of them stood in the front quietly talking to one another. 

“So Hinata-kun, the short one is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. The princess-like blond girl is Sonia Nevermind, she was the actual princess of the land called Novoselic. The dude with the hamster on his shoulders is Gundham Tanaka. He has always been obsessed with demons thinking he is one too so don’t let that bother you,” Nagito pauses. I mean demons don’t really exist. Though my encounter with that demon-like creature surely proves they must exist, but I don’t wanna confirm that it happened. It is too outlandish and if I were to tell anyone they would lock me in a mental hospital. Maybe I deserve to be in one at this point. “The one with pink hair is Kazuichi Soda. And yeah that is all of us in this group,” Nagito finishes and smiles brightly at me. 

“Hey Nagito, Fuyuhiko says we are about an hour's walk from the Japanese Settlement at the very least.” Soda-san slowed down so he was walking on the other side of Nagito. ¨Oh Hinata-kun you have some pretty sick eyes.” What was so cool with my plain, boring, dull green eyes? 

“I mean they are just a dull green. I don't think that's really that special?” I replied to them and shrugged my shoulders. Whether they think my eyes were cool or not wasn’t an issue; small talk is what bothers me. I had to make an effort to be polite to them because they are taking me to this Settlement and are the only people I have seen so far.

“No way are you kidding me? One of them is a cool green and the other is like a deep red. I have never seen an eye colour quite vibrant as your red and heterochromia is pretty cool. Reminds me of my car that I was building before this shit storm happened.” Soda-san stares out at the distance, his face long with a mix of sorrow and longing. 

“What do you mean I have a red-eye?” I never have had a red-eye, and everything was so bewildering that at this point I didn’t have it in me to care. This was all a prolonged dream anyway, so maybe I dreamt myself to have more things about my features to make myself a little less boring. I mean demons? Japanese Settlement? Give me a break. Logically none of those things could exist in the real world, so what was the point in freaking out over a dream. 

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda- no Nagito’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“Er- yes?” I asked him.

“You were just spacing out. Probably thinking of more important things than our silly conversation. Sorry to disturb you.” He rants on about how he was trash and I just tune him out. His self-deprecating behaviour was offsetting and I’m not close enough to scold him on what he was saying or doing. 

The more we walked the closer to the Japanese Settlement we were, and the more the surrounding atmosphere was filled with tense and anxious energy. Kuzuryuu-san was jumping at every noise while shooting me glares every other minute. Even as composed as Sonia-san seemed she was twisting her hands in front of her looking over at Kuzuryuu-san with glances I couldn’t decipher. Then there was Soda-san who was very vocal about being anxious and jumping around slightly going back and forth between Kuzuryuu-san, Soda-san and Tanaka-san to Nagito and I. 

“Hey Nagito this is a stupid question, but what do you mean the Japanese Settlement? What year is it?” Once again like earlier he gave me a look filled with bewilderment.

“So you were being serious. How pathetic of me for not even realizing. It is the year 2021 approximately one year after the tragedy.” As each word came out of his mouth the more confused I was. It felt as though I was randomly thrown into a dystopian fantasy novel. What happened during this so-called tragedy? Why was I asleep for a year? 

“Hey fuck faces.” Kuzuryuu-san’s shout made me snap my head up to see that near us just a little ways out was a gate that was taller than I could have imagined. So tightly packed and barbs sticking out discouraging anyone from trying to climb the gate. It was like a slap in the face to realize that these people weren’t just delusional, that the Japanese Settlement was actually a real thing.

The land near the fence was dusty and just dirt which was a stark difference from the unruly, grassy fields that we were once walking through. The light breeze was picking up the dirt irritating my eyes making them water slightly. “How the hell do we get through the wired wall?” I asked the others and Nagito beside me was the only one to respond and it was just a shrug at that. Keeping my mouth shut instead we walked through the final edges of grass and now we were upon the open dirt field. 

Each step I took was careful to both avoid the longer strands of my hair and the irrational fear that we will step on a bomb or something along that sort. “Hinata-kun you mustn't be afraid. Nothing bad will happen. The Japanese Settlement will welcome us with wide and open arms,” He says with a big smile and walking along as if nothing about this situation was strange. None of them seem affected by the fact there was a huge fence that goes on for miles in both direction. How could they all look upon this all nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world? Was I the abnormal one? I mean I was asleep for who knows how long and it’s stupid. No one will explain anything to me and expect me to understand what is not being said. I am in this group of a bunch of weirdos and I quite frankly don’t understand anything that was happening right now. 

“Freeze!” A booming voice yelled through the clearing. If they didn’t say freeze I would have still frozen from a mixture of shock and confusion. Where did that sound come from? “Give me your names.” Once again I was baffled, but with a little looking around in the gate stood a building that was taller than the rest of the gate; that had to be where the sound was coming from. 

“My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.” This had to have been the first time I have ever seen him speak without cursing. He must have a little respect for the authorities here at least. Though that was saying so much because I barely knew him at all. 

“My name is Sonia Nevermind.” She spoke with the same usual pitch. If anything right now she sounded kinda condescending? But that could be over analyzing pitch. 

“I am Gundham Tanaka!” He threw his hands up once again in the same way he did when I met him. 

“I am the Kazuichi Souda!” He declares slightly waving a wench around that most have been hidden in his overalls. 

“Hello, I am Nagito Komaeda.” The semi-familiar sweet-voiced male voice rang out with pristine clarity. It was almost comforting how he didn’t do anything self-deprecating in his greeting. Maybe he wasn’t always the type to hate on himself always? 

“Uhm-” Nagito spoke looking at me with a confused tilt and waved his hand from me to the tower where I assumed the voice was coming from; it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that the person wasn’t there, but was somewhere else. 

“Oh, my apologies. I am Hajime Hinata,” I replied in a monotone fashion moving my hand back and forth while I was apologizing. What confused me was how the person asked for our names as if to search us up. Would we even be allowed to pass? It seemed that the others weren’t bothered at all by what was happening. What do I not know? 

“Okay, you guys can pass. Once you go to the next gate we will direct to where you are supposed to go.” The gate opens outward on itself in front of us beckoning us to go inside. We all walk briskly through the gate and hear the screech of metal poorly positioned on its tracks as it closed behind us. Before us stood a barren field that seemingly stretched out forever.

“God how far is this next fuckin’ gate gonna be?” Kuzuryuu-san broke the silence in his usual angry demeanor. 

“Guys I do believe that we are long overdone to have a meeting,” Sonia-san replied ignoring Kuzuryuu-san and looking at them. “I must apologize Hinata-kun, but you can not enter this discussion. Would you please stand away as we have important inside matters to discuss.” It was understandable as to why Sonia-san would declare something like that. The possibility of them talking about what they were gonna do with me and figuring out if I was too suspicious and dropping me was very probable. Maybe they will finally plan my death? The thought of that was humouring while I walked away and sat down on the grass and was rudely shocked as the grass was damp and created a wet spot on my pants. Of course, the grass is wet. It's not like it was a perfectly sunny day with no clouds in the sky.

Welp, I am already wet so what is the point of standing back up. With my palms digging into the grass behind me I stare up into the sky and marvel at the almost reddish tint of the sky. It wasn’t anything I noticed when I first woke up or even walked with them. How could I not even notice that everything was cast in a ghastly red colour that was so unusual. It was subtle, but as the day went on it almost seemed that it darkened. Though it could have been a trick of the eyes as the day was fading into the dark. 

What seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes at most the group broke away and came back over to me with a mix of expressions ranging from determination to a scared hesitancy. Either way, they walked with newfound energy than they had once before. 

“Hey listen up bastard. We see that you do not understand a goddamn thing about what's happening and being the first people you have encountered we want you to rely on us,” Kuzuryuu-san finally spits out at me with a much softer tone than before. But even then it still was littered with curse words. I was beginning to think that he never stops cursing not that it was a bad thing. 

“Why so sudden change of mind,” I bluntly put it. His complete 180 from the dangerous looks was concerning considering his personality. 

“Well your a fuckin’ stranger and didn’t know anything about what had happened and everything right now is a goddamn mess. Of course, I would be hesitant to trust you. Just to clarify I don’t trust you, but you need some people to be around you who know what's happening and we do.” 

“Hinata-kun you don’t have to trust us, but we want to help you cause it is a different time. Just know whenever you need someone that I will be at your service.” Each time Nagito opens his mouth he keeps saying things weirder than I would expect. Why does he sound like a servant to everyone?

“Ignore Nagito, he is a weird person. Doesn’t have the social skills you know?” I nod at what Soda-san said. It was blatantly obvious to see that Nagito wasn’t used to hanging around anyone and said some weird things. 

“I apologize for my inadequateness from the very few times we have conversed. If you have any requests for how you wish for me to act around you so you feel more comforting please inform me.” Nagito speaks the most eloquently and always has the most put together sentences, but that on top of what he means is almost disturbing. 

“No, you do not have to apologize. I am not used to someone who speaks so,” I don’t know how to say how he speaks without sounding rude, but when have I ever cared about if I was being nice? “To put it bluntly you speak very formally and it's quite off-putting.”

“That's one way to say it I guess.” Kazuichi snidely says with a lack of regard for how it may affect others. I mean I am not gonna be hypocritical for I usually do it. Turning to Nagito he just shook his head and didn’t have a trace of sadness.

Before Nagito could speak we heard Kuzuryuu-san speaking up effectively shutting up whatever Nagito was about to say. “This has fuckin’ strayed far enough from the original conversation.” 

“Yeah anyway, so if we're gonna stick together will you guys be able to explain what is happening and why everything is so different. What year is it?” To orientate myself to this new lifestyle I must understand how long I have been out. 

“It’s May 13th, 2021.” Once Sonia said the date it felt unreal. I have been asleep for almost a year. This had to be a sick joke. I mean there is no way I slept for a year and was able to survive for this long without food or even water. Even now I do not feel thirsty nor hungry. Maybe it was wrong to trust what they had to say. 

“What caused the world to be like this?” It was a broad question for sure, but I needed to know what happened. After the words escaped my lips each of them besides Nagito tensed up and shared hesitant looks between each other once again having a silent conversation most likely about what they would say to me. Even if they said anything I don’t think they would tell me a straight answer or even the truth. Which means I should take what they say with just a grain of salt.

“No,” Kuzuryuu-san’s sharp voice broke through the tense silence.

“Eventually I am gonna need to learn,” I replied nonchalantly.

“You won’t fuckin’ hear it from us then.” His response was curt, but I guess that's just how he usually spoke. 

“You know we all are going through a traumatic time because of The Tragedy and we are trying to cope. We will answer what we can, but I fear that if we continue upon this subject we will fall deeper into despair. We wish to not end up like the Remnants,” Sonia-san spoke softer than before with a faraway look in her eyes while staring at the field in front of us. She looked over at me with a painful look to her well hidden behind a smile that looked just a little too forced. Nodding my head I try and think upon what she said to make any sense and find hidden clues as to what is going on and create a timeline for myself.

Within the past year, something called the Tragedy happened and it left many emotionally scarred. Due to the red tint of the sky and the slightly distinct smell of smoke I can assume that big fires have happened and are still most likely going on. Something called the Remnants exist. What the fuck is a Remnant? Within the last year humanity, created places, and Japan now is called Japan Settlement. Before I passed out last year I was encountered with a demon-like figure that looked like it was straight from a nightmare. With our strange talk, I began to feel dizzy and then woke up now supposedly one year later. 

It's almost pathetic how little I know about what is going on around me and what has been happening. Why couldn’t I have woken up and ran into a different group that would be more inclined to help me recount just what the fuck happened and why everyone is treating this like the apocalypse. 

“You may not know this,” Nagito starts, “but Sonia being the princess of Novoselic had to experience the death of her whole kingdom and it left her traumatized. She is carrying the weight of all those deaths on her shoulders, but also trying to be a leader figure for the rest of us as we make our way to the Japanese Settlement.” The air seemed to still once he said that. It was shocking for him to say that so easily. God it must have been awful for Sonia-san to experience such extreme death especially to the people of her kingdom. No wonder once “The Tragedy” got brought up she didn’t wish to respond. Does this tragedy happen to just the Novoselic or did something happen to everyone all around the world? 

“Oh, I understand.” There is no other way to respond to what he had just said. It was jarring how easily he said that as if he was so used to death himself. Just what did they all have to go through?

“You do not have to pity us. We just trynna survive you know?” Soda-san buds into our conversation. “Whatever will make our lives easier we will do. If there was a way to guarantee our safety we will take the opportunity like most people here.” If the choice was between becoming someone important and my safety I would pick becoming someone important. Though now that I am thinking about the Kamakura project, did some other poor soul decide to sell their body to become someone? It felt like it was just yesterday that it could have been me. The hot feeling of anger? Jealousy? I am not sure, but either way, I wish it was me who was able to partake in the experiment. My one chance to finally be someone and to be able to be remembered, loved and recognized was stripped away from me from outside forces. I never wanted something to intervene in my chance. The rage at the creature was maybe unjust, but it was my choice to make not anyone else’s.

“You seemed to be very angered.” Nagito once again addressed me, breaking me away from my thoughts. “You don’t look good with your face so scrunched up like that. Though it is slightly interesting to see that you can form other expressions except for your neutral look. I wonder what caused you to always hide your facial expressions? Or are you just so blank and boring that you feel nothing except neutrality? But, you must feel confusion and anger.” It was a brutal reminder that everything about me is so painfully boring and neutral as he put it. Not as if I have anything going for me except my averageness. I have no use for any other emotions if I can study and study to be able to finally be someone. Though no matter how much I studied I didn’t get any better nor worse. Days upon days of studying so I can at least be smarter than most practically wasted because no matter how much I studied I never got better. 

“It does not concern you.” Nagito’s face tilted almost like a cat would when looking at something confusing. Nothing was confusing about me though?

“How interesting…” Nagito mumbled to himself though not quite enough for me to not hear. 

“There is really nothing interesting about me. You would have more fun staring at paint drying than trying to figure me out. There is nothing to discover about me.” I am just a boring excuse of a human.

“Saying that only makes me more intrigued.” 

“Well, I am sorry you are wasting your time. If anything the interesting one here is you.” Nagito was more of an enigma than anyone else I have ever met. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t waste your valuable time on someone like me.” He hugs himself and looks down as we walk onward. For the next few minutes, none of us spoke besides Sonia-san and Tanaka-san hushed whispers that were not discernible. 

“We almost at the fuckin’ gates you pathetic excuses of adults,” Kuzuryuu-san broke the silence once again and pointed out into the distance and the faintest outline of yet another gate that stretched out as far as I could see. 

“Yet another gate,” I spoke and everyone else grumbled and complained about how much walking we all have endured; most specifically it was Soda-san being the most vocal in his complaints. 

“We have been walking for days on end how much further till’ the settlement?” He whines out, stomping his feet childishly. 

“Kazuichi it is not proper to act so foolishly, so please quit complaining. We will get there one day,” Sonia-san says.

“Okay Miss Sonia,” Soda-san quit his complaining once Sonia-san spoke. It was almost as if she held some imaginary power over him; it almost felt like Soda-san was like a loyal dog to Sonia-san from what I have noticed. That made a power imbalance within this group, but no one seemed to notice or even give Soda-san any notice as he said those words. How often and how long has this been happening?

Closer and closer the wired gate drew nearer and it was unlike the first gate we had arrived at. It looked much more reinforced than the previous one. At least it reached 50 feet above ground level. “Woah that’s one hell of a gate.” I basked in its height and the land before the gate was cast in a massive shadow from the descending sun.

“I hope we reach this settlement before the day turns to night.” Nodding along with everyone else I couldn’t help but doubt that we would get there before nighttime. If there was an existence of a 3rd gate we could be walking well into the night. 

Closer and closer we drew to the gate and finally stepped into the shadow and was almost unnoticeably colder though the breeze felt slightly more frigid. Being so close to the gate was a different experience from the first. I was craning my head up just to look up to the top of the gate. It looked much taller the closer to the gate we got. 

Within 20 or so feet a booming voice spoke, “Stop and state your names.” God, was that you? I chuckled and got weird looks from them specifically Nagito which made me awkwardly stop and scratch my neck. I was not religious, but I sure have seen a lot regarding other cultures and religions. Religion was never something I found particularly interesting.

“Sonia Nevermind.”

“Kazuichi Soda.”

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.”

“Gundham Tanaka.”

“Nagito Komaeda.” 

This time I was paying enough attention to realize that it was my turn to share my name. “Hajime Hinata.”

“Do you guys have any way to verify your identities? That will be the easiest way to figure out if you are who you say you are.” The rest of the group nodded and all pulled out their student ID. Do I even have my ID? I pat my pant pockets and shove my hands within any area where it could have held my card. In the last place I checked I found my student ID and I wonder if they will accept it. My appearance has drastically changed according to Nagito with my long hair and my left eye is now red? I hope they accept me and my old card even though if I were to look into my reflection I wouldn’t recognize myself.

“Now take whatever form of identification you have and put it in the slot box which should be in front of you,” The voice states, and with closer inspection, I could see the box was discolored from the dark grey of the wall. The box was a box and a deep brown colour. Along with everyone else I put my form of identification. It was almost hilarious to see the familiar logo of Hope Peak Academy upon all of our cards.

“So you guys went to Hope Peak Academy too? What a coincidence this is,” I stared down at the cards with the logo, photo and name.

“I do not recall seeing you within the school though. Are you perhaps older or younger than us? We are all about 18-19 right now.” If I was asleep for about a year then I must be 19. 

“I too am also 19,” I say in an attempt to avoid telling them I was a Reserve Course student. It was shameful to me that I paid my way into Hope's Peak Academy, and I didn’t want them to think less of me because of my lack of talent. 

The conversation paused once we heard the sound of a mechanical whir filling our ears. 

Please accept my ID. I understand I look different than what it looks like. Maybe if I were to hold my hair back it would be even closer to the photo than what I do right now. Doing just that I hold my hair up and feel the tangled locks in my hand was almost unsettling. It didn’t feel right or like me at all. As soon as I can have a pair of scissors I am cutting off my hair.

“Hajime Hinata,” The voice started and my heart leapt out of my chest as my name was called. Please don’t kick me out and not let me go into the settlement. The dire urge to leave and escape from the eyes of everyone within this vicinity burned through my veins. Staying put and not cowering was harder as each silent second passed. “Okay you guys are okay we just needed a closer look. You guys are allowed to pass through. Please step up on the platform and we will haul y’all up here.” Taking a deep and shaky breath I released my hair and a small smile unknowing me to graced my features.

“What a nice smile you have Hinata-kun." Nagito turned to me and gave me a small genuine smile. 

“Uh- You too?”

“You must not lie to me about my physical attributes. I understand I look like I am a step away from the death bed. No need to flatter me with pointless compliments. I spoke my mind about you so you mustn't feel the need to compliment me.” Once again Nagito was talking down on himself as he complimented me. Why does he feel the need to lower himself?

“Oh okay.” The floorboard the voice warned us about descended at a slow pace which rivaled the speed of a snail. Eventually, the platform was now set upon the ground and we were given the okay to stand on the platform. We did just that. It was frightening how the whole platform jolted to the side throwing most of us off balance as it began its slow and strained journey to the top. If only it would go quicker so I can stand on solid land again.

Note to self never ever do this again. Being halfway up and so far off the ground made my head spin and the urge or well the feeling like I was gonna fall off any second was overpowering any other of my thoughts. Please can we reach the top soon! 

Closer and closer we got to the top of the gate the better I was feeling at the idea that we would almost get off this hellish device. Who decided to have the thing raise so slowly? 

“Hey, Hinata-kun are you okay?” Nagito questions me crouching down so we were at the same level. 

“Just peachy,” I say in between breaths, and instead of staring at the platform, or even worse the ground, I looked up into Nagito’s face and right into his eyes. They were a strange colour upon closer inspection. They were not a vibrant green but more so a muted green with grey surrounding the pupil and mixed in. It was interesting for sure the way the colours blended together creating a dull chaos per se. While I could feel the thing going up and understood that at any second we could fall; it was kinda comforting to have something to look at and talk to.

“Why are you so distressed?” 

“Wow, is this interviewing Hajime hours?” I replied a lot lighter than usual. Nagito looks at me with a bewildered expression. Okay, jokes were not my strong suit. “I guess I found out my new found fear of heights. Nothing to worry about I guess.” Finally, after an eternity we reach the top. Shoving my way to the front I stepped on the wall and kneel so I was just facing the brick and took a deep breath and sigh in relief. I was on practically solid ground. 

“Please step on the platform on the other side and it will take you down. Keep heading straight and you will reach the Japanese Settlement. I wish you guys the best of luck on your journey.” With the final message, the air got quieter as there was no thrum of the electronics working nor were any of us talking. 

I had no want to get on the other platform any time soon that was for sure. “Hinata-kun, can you close your eyes and take my hand. I will put you upon the platform and we shall finally descend for the last leg of our journey. Does that sound good?” Nagito seemed sincere with what he was saying, but he still was a random stranger I didn’t feel comfortable putting my life in his hands. 

Like my father always said, I need to man up and get over my fear of heights. Yeah, I got this! Sitting up and standing I took the small step to get onto the platform and for just a split-asecond everything felt okay. That was until I looked down and saw how quickly we were rushing downward, but it couldn’t have been any faster than when we ascended there. 

Don't panic. There is no need to panic. But what if we fell? Imagine how horrible it would be to survive this fall. Even death would be better than to survive from this height and with our bodies having the predictability of an iPhone the chances of me breaking every bone in my body is almost guaranteed. 

Deep breaths. Breathe in 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Hold 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Breathe out 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Repeating those patterns in my head I tried desperately to try to be able to calm the frantic beating of my heart. It worked somewhat and now it wasn’t pounding in my chest noticeable with every beat. Helping somewhat is better than nothing I rationalized to myself. Soon we will be on flat ground and I will be able to not have to fear that I will fall off and suffer through the consequences. 

Another eternity passed and the platform reached the ground with a soft thud. Crawling off the platform and onto solid ground was such sweet relief. “Oh dear land I shall never leave your side ever again for man was meant for you and not the heavens above,” I say with my most posh accent I could have. It sounded like an awkward hybrid of today's deep voice and a terrible 1800s British faux accent. 

“Why the terrible accent?” Nagito questioned me slightly, chuckling at my actions. 

“Because I can?” There was nothing special to it. I just wanted to do a stupid accent so I did. Though they may interpret it as a sign I have become more comfortable with them. 

“Okay suit yer fuckin’ self, but we gotta get the hell out of here and to the Settlement. The sun is already starting to set.” Kuzuryuu-san pointed towards the sun was close to the skyline already. What is the issue walking through the night just a tad bit? Why were they so anxious to get there already?

We head out towards the setting sun where this settlement should be. While walking, it was uncharacteristically silent and it was unsettling. Usually, if we fell into silence Sonia-san and Tanaka-san would still whisper to each other. Right now there was none of that. It’s like everyone fell into a contemplative quiet and was thinking about something important or maybe the ones that were so important to them. Either way, it didn’t bother me. It was comforting to be basked in silence and not have to worry about them and if I would say the wrong thing or if they figured out I am painfully normal.

The only one who never judged me or gave me an “inspirational” speech to be better and I can be something one day was Chiaki. She told me she enjoyed my company for who I am and I didn’t have to try to be something I was not. It felt like just yesterday since I talked to her last and it was for me, but it had to be a year for her if what they said was right. I wonder how Chiaki is after all this time? Has she changed or grown? My appearance has changed drastically during this time and I don’t even know what I look like. Though I as a whole didn’t change. Chiaki would have been the one between us to have a different personality or style. It's daunting how long we have been apart; the mere idea she won’t be the Chiaki I knew or she is just completely different than the soft, sweet girl I used to know. Even if she changed she is still the same Chiaki I knew and as long as she doesn't completely hate me then it’s all good. She is the same Chiaki I developed a crush on. 

Over time I have gotten to know her my feelings have settled and quieted down. Even now I wouldn’t be so sure if I had a crush on her or developing a more friendship love for her. Once I see her again that should make it even clearer to me as to where my emotions fall and if I truly have a crush on her. Would she even like me back if I still did have a crush on her? She never struck me as the type of person to really get feelings and not frequently.

“God my calves are killing me. How much longer till’ we get there?” Souda whined breaking the present silence and got a mix of glares from everyone including me. He had a point we have been walking for at least the past 5 or so hours in total. It was quite odd how none of my limbs were aching if anything I felt slightly more motivated and active than I ever was. 

The sun has set at this point and it lit the sky in a sea of reds and oranges strengthening the red tint which was previously in the sky. Once the sun was away we could barely see the stars. The sky was a dark blue cloud within a layer of smoke? 

Everything was slightly different and if I didn’t pay any attention to my surroundings I would have never noticed things which were off then what felt like yesterday. What a strange feeling it was being so misplaced in the area I had once called my home; everything changed and I just stayed stagnant and the same boring, average person I was always.

Upon the edge of the horizon, I could see just a few dull lights meaning signs of civilization. “There are lights ahead of us. We are nearing our destination,” I say as monotone as ever. Everything has been so emotionally exhausting today and so different I just wanted to lay in bed and soak in everything that happened and has been said. It’s exhausting to get thrown into everything and nothing is the exact same. 

“If we run we will get there much quicker. We shall finally meet up with those that have already found salvage in the ruins,” Sonia-san’s voice as clear as ever, almost demanding us to run. She did have a point; I will give her that.

“Let’s start running as Miss Sonia said!” Soda-san shouted, already starting to sprint down the hill we were just on and to the Japanese Settlement. The rest of us followed suit and started sprinting down the hill. The joyous laughter had escaped Sonia-san’s mouth while running with all of us seemed so freeing. 

Closer and closer we drew to the Settlement and it just seemed like one megacity. Frankly, I had no idea where I was so I couldn’t pinpoint what city we were entering. We were nearing the first few buildings before the real city and it was unreal. What was once normal buildings that probably held families were now broken and barely identifiable as houses. Some had roofs and were missing walks and others had broken foundations and that was it. It was horrific seeing this. Just how bad was this Tragedy?

“Let’s walk now,” Nagito pants out, already slowing down behind all of us. I probably could have run longer, but most of them were already slowing down. Slowing down to them I couldn’t help but gape at everything around us like a child in a candy shop. The broken houses and roads and random pieces of walls strewn out through the area were disturbing and unsettling. 

“It must be weird for you, but please do not slow down and marvel at our surroundings. We are so close to the gate that lets us enter the city.” It was the first time Sonia-san has directly talked to me, and just me, since joining their group here. 

“Oh right thank you.” 

“Yes it was always the princess’s duty to look out for her people.” With a nod of her head, she trains her eyes upon the gate but still walks beside me.

“You must have loved your people a lot. I apologize for your loss.” My tone was down and I tried to convey my sorrow at her losing everyone she had once loved. 

“It’s okay. I have had a while to deal with the pain and sorrow that comes with it. The memory hurts me, but I like to remember more so their smiles and the good times we have had. For now, I have no time to mourn their loss as we are less than a mile to the gate. Less than half a mile if I were to guess.” Her voice was rough and she discreetly disguised her hand wiping at her eyes as something I had no idea. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought up her old country? Either way it is now in the past so I can’t change what I have said. 

“Once we get into this Settlement I want to find someone important to me,” I solemnly said to Sonia-san. I hope she is okay. Still, I fear she will hate me or be mad at me because I left her alone for so long. 

“We all have had to leave behind the people that were important to us. The lingering fear they may leave or die in our absence follows us and is a dreadful feeling. Good luck with finding the person you need to find.” Before Sonia-san said it I never thought of the possibility in which Chiaki may not even be alive. What if she isn’t alive? How long will I be searching just to learn she is dead? The thought chilled me down to the bone and filled me with great urgency to look and see. The anticipation of finding her and the eventual relief. Yeah, I won’t let myself think she is dead. 

“Come on guys we are almost there! Can’t we hurry it up now?” Soda-san asks Sonia-san as if she was the leader of this whole thing. Though she did possess most of the qualities of a leader, I don’t think it was decided she was. Sonia-san nodded her head anyway and we once again started running to the gate that protected the Settlement. The gate was approaching closer than I would have thought and it filled me with a nervous/anxious buzz that propelled me to run faster eventually running ahead of everyone else. 

Skidding to a stop I craned my neck upward to look to the top. Upon closer inspection, I didn’t see a platform like the previous gate but instead cracks within the wall in a way I can assume that it slid to the side to let us in. The first of the group to stop beside me was Kuzuryuu-san and even then he bent down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. 

“How the fuck can you run so fast,” He said more hypothetically than for a response. Even then if he expected an answer I would have no response. Chiaki was just behind this gate somewhere. Now that I was in front of this enormous gate it finally struck me how daunting of a task it is to find one person surrounded by millions and millions of people. If there were fewer people it would still be challenging because I had no idea where to start. The chances of them having a set in stone record of everyone who lives there are small.

Turning my head to where the others were now walking; I bet I could sit and take a small break before they arrived. Sitting down with my back to the wall I waited for them to arrive. They sure as hell are taking their sweet time; please hurry it up. My leg bounces anxiously, and I was ready to jump up the second they were close enough so we could enter through the gate and enter the Settlement. 

They were only a bare outline due to the dim glow of the city behind us. Sitting down I could feel the chilly breeze against my skin making me almost miserably cold. If only I had a real jacket right now and this wait would just be a little bit more bearable. 

The closer that they arrived the more distinct their features were, and now they didn’t look like moving silhouettes, but actual people. As soon as they got within shouting distance I stood up along with Kuzuryuu-san and with a hand on my waist. I honestly felt like a nagging mother. Though I never had a prominent mother figure in my life to base the look or tone off of. 

“You could have walked faster,” I said to them as they now met up with us. 

“Sorry not all of us have your stamina. We are humans that get tired bro,” Soda-san rudely spoke back to me making my eyes roll. The more he talks the more annoying he becomes. No one here was tolerable. 

“Now we have arrived within the safe space away from the demons beside me of course!” Gundham's voice shocks me as I honestly forgot about his existence. He stood slightly behind Sonia-san’s almost perfectly hiding within the shadows, even with the lackluster light illuminating us. 

“Shut yer fucking mouth dimwit.” Kuzuryuu-san shot him a dirty look. “Anyways let’s get into this fucking Settlement and you know what is gonna happen correct?” He points to everyone in their group and they each nod with that solemn look upon their faces. What is supposed to happen inside the gates? 

“Uhm what?” I asked them, but they all ignored me and instead went to where the cracks in the wall were.

Once again a voice broke the silence not scaring me at all. A small sense of pride flooded in before I paid attention to what the female voice was saying. “Can you guys please state your names.” How many more times am I going to verify my identity before I can get within the Settlement? Just like every other gate entrance we listed our names off in order and waited for the next instruction.

“Okay on your guy’s left there will be a sensor where you individually put your thumb on. Wait until I say okay then the next person I call out will put their thumb on it. Okay?” Without our response, she already called off a name. “Sonia Nevermind.” Sonia-san walks up to the thing and holds her thumb against the scanner. 

Everyone else did the same thing once their name was called. I was the last person to go up and the whole time while waiting for my name to be called up my leg was nervously bouncing up and down. 

“Hajime Hinata.” Finally. Walking up the sensor I do my best to wipe the sweat off of my thumb before I place it against the sensor. The minutes passed without any response from the lady and I was becoming even more nervous than before. Would my results be invalid? What would happen if they were? 

“Okay, you all are clear to go inside.” Letting out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding I put my hand at the side. Thank the gods that we were now all finally able to go into the Settlement and I am now able to find Chiaki! For once I was excited about what my near future held. I could handle the stress that came along with trying to find her. “Oh before I forget, you are all legally required to take the test to join our military. The military officials will show you the way. After you take the test they will determine whether or not you can fight.” The voice cut off halfway through the last word, but it was easy to understand what she wanted to say. 

“Oh, fucking great we gotta join the military against our will. That’s just plain stupid.” Kuzuryuu-san was right though it was stupid we all will most likely be forced to join the military even if we didn’t want to. Though this may be my chance to be someone important and to potentially die protecting the people in this nation. Maybe it isn’t such a bad way to go out? 

The mechanical whirr reached my ears and unlike the first gate, this one sounded smooth and much nicer. Soda-san whistled and said, “Damn that one oiled beauty. I wish I could just break it apart and build it again.” Soda-san seemed to enjoy building and repairing I guess? It was like a common interest but wasn’t at the same time. How peculiar. Though Soda-san wasn’t worth it to learn and figure out. He was about as open as anyone could be, and it would be a waste of my energy and time. 

Walking through the final gate we were now enclosed in a seemingly desolate hallway. The gate closed behind us trapping us within the darkness. With little warning, the lights flickered on blinding all of us. Covering my eyes I cursed out to whoever did that so suddenly. This is why lights when they could fade in and out were superior.

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the sudden light, and now I was finally able to look at my surroundings and see where we were and to scan our surroundings. Off to my side stood someone who was just smaller than me with a wide, tired smile on their face which looked almost creepy if it weren’t for the fact they had massive eye bags under their eyes.

“Oh, I am sorry for announcing my presence earlier. My name is Tanaka Katsutoshi and I will be directing your testing this evening. Please follow me.” He turned around and walked without looking if we were following him. It took a second before we realized and began to walk after him down the corridor to wherever our destination was. I hope that we wouldn’t have to do any hardcore working out or else we would all fail. We have been walking since noon and it’s most likely midnight or even past it at this point. 

I was so sick and tired of walking that at this point I just wanted to collapse on a bed and sleep for the next year at least. Though at the same time the idea of sleeping was unpleasant after waking up having the last year pass by me. We continued to walk onward and we could finally see the hallway opened up and a room with basic training equipment and other stuff I couldn't place. There were another 4 staff members and they all had on a lab coat and were carrying the cliché clipboard as they stood around with nothing to do. They probably just woke up a few minutes ago; their devilish looks further reinforced the idea they were just awake. 

“Okay, so we have 5 staff and 6 of you. So you 5-” He pointed at those 5 minus Soda-san “Come with me and I will give you someone who will do your test today.” We followed after Katsutoshi-san where the rest of the people were standing around. He started to divide us into different people and I was supposed to work with the girl whose name was Yukizome-san.

“Hello, I will be working with you today. Can you tell me what your name was?” She had long, ginger hair was in a ponytail and was much more awake than the others. Yukizome-san seemed so bright and bubbly even this late at night which was unorientating. How could someone be so peppy and cheery? I wish I had that type of energy.

“Uh- I’m Hajime Hinata.” She nodded and put my name probably onto the paper. 

“So we are gonna do the usual such as height and weight check. Can you step over here?” She beckoned me to a cheesy mat with footprints indicating where I was to stand. I stood there and waited while she took my height. “You are 5’10.5’’. Now please step on this scale.” Yukizome-san pointed to the scale which was right next to where she measured my height. As instructed I stepped onto the scale and let her take my weight. My body felt lighter than it should have been. It made sense I haven’t eaten in what felt like years and the light growl of my stomach further reinforced the thought that I needed to eat something and soon.

“Are we done here, or are there other tests I must take?” I asked her as politely as I could have. 

“We need to take a few more tests- think of it as a doctor appointment almost.” She directed me to a chair where I was supposed to sit and let her take my blood pressure and see if I was breathing okay and my heart was working correctly. It was annoying how long it took, but at the same time, it was shorter and easier than I thought it would be. I had the idea in my mind that they would force me to do physical exercises such as push-ups or the plank. 

Yukizome-san finished with her tests and was writing down all the results on the clipboard again. “Okay, so we're done now?” 

She chuckled at me as she pulled out an object that looked oddly similar to a stopwatch. “Okay for the last part of the test you just have to do a minute of push-ups continuously. Then you are free to leave. Well actually free to wait until we get instructions from Katsutoshi-san.” I nodded at her and got down to the push-up position and waited for her to count down before I started. At this point, it felt like my energy and patience were wearing thin and I just wanted to lay down. Though I knew I could after this stupid test was over. 

It was concerning how easily I could still do the two-minute push-ups even after everything that had happened today. Whatever that is a later issue I don’t need to think about right now. 

“Okay done. Good job Hinata-kun. I will hand the board to Katsutoshi-san and he will announce the results when everyone is done,” She smiled at me and led me over to everyone minus Soda-san. 

“Well, that was fairly easy. Do you think they are desperate for soldiers?” It was an obvious question, but it was something to break the silence. While these people freak me out a bit they know more than I do about the current situation of the world and how to live like this. I wonder how different it is inside of the settlement than how it was before. 

“Of fuckin’ course they are desperate. They don’t know how to properly kill those bastards so many die every day,” Kuzuryuu-san said.

“It is quite a shame that no one's hope shined through and figured out the process. It's saddening no one has the intelligence to figure out the quite simple solution, but oh don’t listen to me for I am just the stepping stone for everyone's hope,” Nagito said and the maniac in him was disturbing to put the least. He leaked dangerous and crazy energy which made me wanna just stay as far away as I could. It was making me fearful the more around him I was.

“Hello everyone! Your favorite mechanic is back. Let us hear those fancy results now and god I hope I failed,” Soda-san said while walking toward us to sit beside me on the “fancy” little sofa that seemed off-putting now I think about it. It was so misplaced and shouldn’t be here. 

“Okay here are the results. Y’all are lucky that you get to start with all the other newbies starting this Monday at 5 am sharp. We will have someone stop by your new dorms and take you to where the training area is. Follow me now and we will take you to the dorms.” He turned his back to us once again with little warning and walked in the direction opposite of where we came from. The hallway was long and seemingly had no end. For minutes on end, we walked in silence until the light abruptly ended and the hall opened out to what I assumed was the actual Japanese Settlement. 

It was pitch, black outside with only the feeble light of the moon to guide us. We struggled to follow Katsutoshi-san as he skillfully weaved his way through the streets avoiding all the rough patches of ground. I stopped counting about the 5th time I tripped on random bits of brick or holes within the concrete. Just by the number of potholes or random concrete scattered across the streets, I think I could imagine how rough and messy it is to live right here. Maybe the deeper we get into the city the less cluttered and broken everything would be.

“Wow how awful…” Sonia-san said trailing off looking around at how destroyed everything seemed to be. We stood in front of a wall with no roof. If you looked close enough you could see the scorch marks blasted on. How the fuck did that happen?

“Hurry it up or be lost. It’s not like it matters anyways,” Katsutoshi-san rudely barked at us. We all scrambled to reach him before we once again continued the walk through the darkness to reach where we were to live. The lights of the city were now beginning to shine and illuminate our walk. Closer we walked towards the city the renewed vigor we all had to finally finish our trek. Walking slightly faster with more pep to our step, even Kuzuryuu-san seemed happier than usual though it was just a tiny bit. 

We were now upon the city of light’s edge and the buildings were now closer and in much better condition than the ones before. We walked deeper and deeper into the city until we may as well have been the heart of the city. The streets were similar to Tokyo, not that I have ever gone there often. Though it was comforting to be in a semi-familiar place. We reached an apartment complex and Katsutoshi-san stopped and turned around to face us. 

“All six of you will live in one housing unit. I hope you guys easily figure out how to split that up. Here is your key and you live in E33.” Katsutoshi-san handed me the key and vaguely pointed to our left where the E buildings were.

This was the final leg- more like a toe I guess- of our journey. “Okay, we shall discuss arrangements upon the idea that this apartment is 2 bedroom and one bath. Which means 2 people will be sleeping in the living room or 3 in each room.”

“I think 2 in the living room would be the easiest arrangement,” I spoke up adding my thoughts. Sonia-san nodded in agreement with my statement.

“Sonia and I the demon lord shall sleep in one room!” Tanaka-san exclaimed with a tone of finality. 

“Then Kazuichi will sleep in the fuckin’ living room. That leaves Hinata and the bastard to sleep in the other room together.” Everyone except myself nodded at the proposition. I didn’t know anyone here really and the idea of sleeping with someone who didn’t seem so mentally unstable was annoying and a bother. 

“Don’t worry Hinata-kun I will do my best to not be a bother to you.” That doesn't comfort me at all. Whatever everyone has already made up their minds and I am used to getting the short end of the straw. We walked once again in silence to the left and searched for any building with the letter E on it. The sparse lantern posts didn’t help us while we were searching at all. Why couldn’t someone add more lights jeez?

It took at least five minutes before Gundham shouted, “Our destined building is right here upon me.” He pointed to the building in front of him which was the E building. I must have walked by there at least five times. How much of an idiot could I be to miss the building five times. Five fucking times!

We all grouped together at the front of the building before we began to once again walk up the stairs until on the 6th level we finally reached room 33. Everyone silently agreed to get out of my way so I could unlock the building that was to be our new home. At first glance, it looked small and deserted. I wonder what families or people have lived here and what has happened to them. Nagito set down his backpack, gingerly scanned the area.

I scanned the room myself and found there were only four futons and six of us. The contemplative silence filled the area and I said the first idea that came to mind, “I will sleep on the floor.” The rest nodded at me and didn’t even say anything in an attempt to stop me. I hadn’t expected someone to sacrifice their futon for some stranger they just met. 

Sonia-san followed right after me and said, “Gundham and I can sleep on one futon. We will also take the furthest room. Goodnight everyone and sleep well.” Sonia-san was dragging both a futon and Tanaka-san with her into the bedroom before slamming the door shut behind her. 

“Well we will take two cause ew no way am I sleeping with a male or even worse the floor. No offense Fuyuhiko.” Souda shivers when he mentions sleeping on the floor. They too took their futons to the last room leaving Nagito and I in the living room looking at the one remaining futon. It vaguely reminded me of the terrible “And there was only one-bed” troupe. Who would ever sleep with a near-stranger in the same bed? Well, some would, but not me. 

“Hinata-kun you can take the futon if you wish.” Nagito had a different edge to his voice than the usual snarky, condescending tone. It was softer and much more down to earth and human. My brain has gone through too much today. I am not gonna be analyzing his shift in behaviour anymore.

“Nah man I am fine on the carpet.” I sat down on the carpet furthest away from where the futon sat.

“Okay if you say so. Goodnight Hinata-kun.”

“Goodnight.” I laid down on my side and let my body relax after the strain of everything that had happened today. The beginnings of a headache were starting to form making me mildly uncomfortable with everything. Just close your eyes and you will potentially wake up in your bed with your annoying alarm that woke you up. This is all a dream; a very realistic dream. 

The small chance this wasn’t a dream will be addressed for tomorrow, but right now this has to be a dream. I closed my eyes and felt myself go deeper and deeper into slumber once again. “What a terrible day,” was the last thing I remembered thinking before I succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this monster chapter <3 kudos, comments, etc are always appreciated! Constructive criticism too is very appreciated. I would like to improve during this story. Hope y'all have a good day :)


	3. Chapter 2: Oh how things have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late! I had a burst of motivation today so I wrote and edit it all. Though I will admit I got lazy on the editing. I am having trouble with the ending notes, oof. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

*Hajime POV*

The sun filtered through the window hitting my eyes and it slowly stirred me out of my peaceful slumber. Who had moved my blinds? I gradually opened my eyes and was met with my face staring at the poorly sealed slider in front of me. What was I doing here? For a split second, I thought I was going to wake up in my bed and everything was just some big dream. Everything that happened yesterday came back to me. Waking up in the forest, meeting those people, having to enter the military, etc. Those were all real and had happened. 

Turning around onto my side I was met with an empty futon where Nagito was supposed to be. The house was deadly silent, so I naturally assumed that I was the only one awake. It’s now about time to stand up and get on with my day as best as I could. Everything was now unfamiliar territory and I had no idea how I was supposed to react or how to function in this new society. As if I was capable of functioning before.

Standing up the space that was now our home was a lot more different in broad daylight than it was in the middle of the night. The kitchen was as small as ever, but looking closer it only had a couple of cabinets, an oven, a microwave, and a mini-fridge. Wait how were we supposed to be paying for rent? None of us had any jobs and if this post-tragedy was anything like how it used to be then the rent would be ridiculous. 

Beside me where I slept there was a slider that was poorly put back on its hinges. Looking closer I saw that there was a mini porch and the semi-familiar puffy, white-headed was out on the porch staring at the world around us. I have nothing better to do, so I might as well continue to be on the other's good side; if I wanted to live, that was. 

The slider door creaked open and I silently cringed at the noise. It was a terrible noise for sure. Nagito turned around with a startled look on his face and smiled once he recognized me. “Good morning Hinata-kun.”

“Good morning to you too Komaed- I mean Nagito. How long have you been awake?” I asked him politely as I stood beside him. Around us were multiple apartment complexes that were all looking run down. The sun was not that high in the sky, and I once more saw the red undertones that seemed very unnatural. I took a deep breath in and it slightly smelt like smoke, but just the barest smidge. 

“Oh, I never sleep properly. But you do not have to bother yourself with minor pleasantries. There is a whole day ahead of us, and the others are to awaken soon anyway. They would be much more enjoyable company than myself.” It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. Was he always like this?

“Well, I am here talking to you now so I do not see why you must bring up the others? And out of all of them, you are the one who I have probably talked to the most, so I feel just a bit more comfortable talking to you over them,” I bluntly told him. It was the raw truth, though; I didn’t know the others or have talked to them as much as I have talked to Nagito. 

“I don’t know if that is comforting, but do as you please.” Nagito turns to face me, producing a faint smile before looking out at the sky once again. “Hey Hajime, where would you be right now if the tragedy never happened, and everything happened the way you wanted?” His question shook me a little for I have never thought about my future outside of getting an ultimate talent. If everything happened my way I probably would have been given talent’s from the experiment and I would be happy with myself, and maybe be something more. Something that was worthy of praise. 

“Why, that is an odd question. I would like to be someone that makes me happy and proud. I would be out of school, so maybe entering college to do something.” I wanted to add on to that, that I would be playing games with Chiaki. That’s one thing I truly miss. Playing games with Chiaki was the little moments of solace where I felt that I didn’t have to be anything more. She accepted me for who I was and never expected me to be any different. In turn, I accepted her quietness and everything she would have deemed a flaw that was part of her genuine beauty. “What about you?” 

“Ah- that admirable Hinata-kun. What’s the most admirable is to represent the hope of others and to be a symbol for people. I probably would have landed in some absurd position of power, but maybe the company goes bankrupt after I am in power. I couldn’t really tell you where I would be. One thing I know for sure is that I would be the stepping stool for others' hopes. I admire Hope's Peak for being the place where students can cultivate their talents and hope. Where their hope shines through making everyone experience the wondrous delight that is hope.” What is up with him and hope. A few times while walking here he mentioned hope and seems to have an extreme fixation on it. 

“Yeah, hope.” Should I ask about his fixation on hope or should I not? 

“Hinata-kun is something distressing you?” How did he get that idea?

“No why do you say that?”

“Oh well, you just had a much more grim face than usual, but ignore me.” He then spun around and faced something indoors. “It seems as though we are now not the only ones awake. That was a pleasant conversation.” He opened the door in front of me and beckoned me to follow him inside. 

Inside almost everyone was awake at this point minus Kazuichi-san. “Good morning,” I curtly said to the rest. They were all standing around the bar in the kitchen with a mix of tired and present demeanors. 

“Well, to get to the fuckin’ issue we need to go out and buy supplies. We are running out. And someone go wake up Kazuichi,” Kuzuryuu-san spoke loudly, demanding us. Nagito went to Souda-san’s room to wake him up. After a minute a grumbling Souda-san came out and rubbed his eyes. 

“God it is so early, why do I have to be awake. I finally get to sleep peacefully, but no.” Observing everyone’s reactions to Souda-san was well the same as yesterday. They ignored his behavior and instead turned to Kuzuryuu-san for further directions. He seemed to be the leader of the group and received everyone else’s respect. 

“Okay, so we will need to get supplies-” 

Sonia-san cut him off by saying, “Hinata-kun and I will be going to the store for general supplies for him. We can pick up some food too. You guys should navigate the Settlement and build a general map where everything necessary is.”

“Are you certain Sonia? You do not have to adventure with this fiend,” Tanaka-san spoke much softer and sweeter to her than to anyone else. Who the hell is he calling a fiend though. 

“It’s okay. I shall be cautious just in case, but he doesn't look like he can severely wound me.” She turned towards me and said in a much colder, demanding tone, “We shall be leaving in a couple of minutes. Please meet here for me to get ready.” I nodded to her and she looked content and walked off to her room. 

Tanaka-san came close to me leaning down and said, “I can sense the demons stench on you. If you fiend dare hurt Sonia all hell will break loose and my dark devas will devour you and you will spend the rest of your pathetic life in a desolate void. Do you understand me?” 

“I promise I have no intentions of injuring anyone here. You don’t need to worry.” He scrutinized me closer and invaded my personal space. I was leaning as far back as I could before he finally pulled away and indicated his approval. 

“My trust is not with you, but for now I can sense you tell the truth.” After that, Sonia-san came out and bounded over to us. 

“Goodbye see you later.” She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Tanaka-san’s face flared a vivid red and dug himself into his scarf.

“Ah, goodbye my dark queen. May you have a safe trek.” With that, I began to follow Sonia-san out of the apartment and down the floors of stairs. 

“I asked for you to come along because one, you have no equipment and we will need to buy you more clothes and stuff eventually, and also so I can give you this warning: do not betray the shred of trust we are giving you. These are trying times and we don’t know who to trust.” We are walking on the sidewalk towards the mass of buildings. The streets had the occasional person, but it was mostly desolate. How early in the morning was it? 

Oh yeah, Sonia-san was talking with me. “I understand. I am sorry for imposing on you guys. I hope you all grow to trust me and I understand that it will take a while, but I am willing to wait for you guys. Thought the same can be said for me. I don’t trust you guys, but I was only ever close with one person. I don’t even know if she is alive.” This reminds me that I should be on the lookout for any sign of Chiaki. 

“That’s understandable. At least we agree with that.” After that, the air was filled with a thick tension that was painful. I wanted to say anything to break the awkward silence, but nothing came to mind. 

“Hinata-kun what did you like to do before the tragedy?” Sonia-san asked me, finally shattering the silence that hung heavy around us. 

What did I like to do? Most of my free time was spent studying. Did I enjoy studying at all though? Not really… “I guess you could say I studied frequently. What about you? What do you enjoy?”

“I used to enjoy true crimes a lot actually. It was a moment where I wasn’t the princess, but just me. Crime rates have gone up since the Tragedy, but not a lot of them have been solved. I like looking at those crimes and just seeing if I could solve them myself though I don’t have enough time.” She had a certain sparkle in her eyes while talking about true crimes that left an unsettling feeling in my gut. Everyone had their own interest and I don’t know why it would be any different for Sonia-san. Maybe it was the implication that she was a princess so I thought she would be into more typical princess stuff, but that was me thinking stereotypical. 

“What were some of your favorite cases?”

“Ah well, there is a lot. The elusive Genocider Jack is super cool. They only slaughter men and have killed so many, but no one has been able to capture them. Also, I think that the Junko Furuta case was extremely horrifying if not one of the most horrifying ones I know. You got to be the lowest of humans to do that to someone and how she was tortured.”

“Oh, fun…” What a strange interest that is not befitting of what my initial impression of her was. 

We walked closer into the city and the buildings were now closer together. The streets were now filled with people going about their daily lives. Each of them looked worn down, fear and sorrow were etched onto each of their faces. The overall mood of the city progressively got worse the farther in we were. The streets were familiar now and I realized we were walking to Hope's Peak Academy.

“Oh, why are we walking to Hope's Peak Academy?” 

“Well there was a nice shop near the school and I want to see if it is still in business.” She gradually began to increase her speed and it was my turn to play catch up with her. Hope's Peak Academy was now in front of us and I stopped and stared at what once was my old school now displayed a new sign on the old logo. It read as ‘Hope’s Peak Academy Military School.’

“Oh, so that’s where the military school is. How convenient.” 

“Well, at least it is somewhere we know. Anyways come on Hinata-kun we are almost there.” She grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me along with her. My hair dragged behind me making me slightly stumble. We ran to the side store and Sonia-san gasped and released my arm as she saw it was still open. 

I went inside with her and saw that the majority of the clothes seemed to be second hand. This must be a thrift shop. “Hinata-kun what sizes do you wear?” Sonia-san was in the men’s section looking through funky shirts that I would never wear. Without answering her I went to the shirt section and tried to find my usual white button-up shirt. Maybe luck was on my side today because there was one that was my exact size. Though one shirt won’t be enough so I may as well find a couple of others that I could tolerate. 

I combed through the selection and picked out a couple of plain button-up shirts and it was honestly immensely frustrating to find them in my size. All the shirts were either funky designed or just looked uncomfortable. 

Once I found four that I was satisfied with I went over to the pants. The pants were exceedingly easier to find than the shirts. Adding five pairs of pants that were either sweatpants or black jeans I went back to Sonia-san. “Oh I just assumed, but do you have enough money for this?” I showed her my clothes. 

“You mustn’t worry about the money I possess. Though it would be in your best interest to go and get a couple of pairs of sleepwear.” She smiled at me and seemed to be more in her comfort zone here than out in the open. I haven’t realized it, but they all seemed so on edge outside versus inside especially Sonia-san when inside this desolate store. 

Following her instructions, I picked out 3 pairs of pajamas. Meeting back up with Sonia-san we went to the cashier which rang up our order and said, “That will be 4242 yen.” Sonia-san pulled out what looked to be 5000 yen. “Your change will be 758 here you go.” They handed her the change and gave us our bag. 

“Okay so are we going to go to the store next?” Sonia-san just nodded and once again we were off to the store. 

***

Both of our hands were filled with groceries and we made the trek back to our apartment that would now become our home. God, I wish we had a basket for everything we were carrying. Even with my enhanced strength and endurance, it seemed that it was still tiring and very much heavy. 

The whole way back the sole thing I thought of was the mystery behind what I saw and how it altered me. It physically changed me with my heterochromia and my long hair. My heightened physical abilities as well. I was never weak and I did have quite a bit of muscle to me, but it seemed I got stronger after the incident. 

Within one of my bags, there was a pair of scissors that we bought that was strong enough to cut through animal bones, but I was going to use it first to cut my hair back to my normal length. Finally, the apartment building was in sight to our relief. We picked up the pace and were trying to get back home as quickly as we could. Making it up the stairs when we were at the complex proved to be difficult, but I led the way up all the stairs. It was a nightmare to put it lightly. We stopped after only a couple of stairs before continuing once again. I set down the armload of groceries at the door and opened it. The door was unlocked thankfully so getting everything in was easy enough. 

We set our groceries down in the kitchen and I collected my clothes, pillows, and a blanket we bought for myself and brought it into the living room. Pulling out the usual plain, white button-up and a pair of black jeans I made my way back to the kitchen. Maybe I like the plain, white button-ups because it reflected me perfectly: boring. Nagito walked into the kitchen and said, “Hello guys did you have a successful trip?”

“Yeah, we found everything we were looking for,” Sonia-san politely said. 

I rummaged around in the bags and found the pair of scissors. Trying to stealthily conceal them in my clothes I made my way to the bathroom. On the way there both Sonia-san and Nagito looked at me with concerned looks but didn’t stop me.

I locked the door and forced myself to face myself in the mirror. This couldn’t have been me. My heart hammered in my face as I look at myself in the mirror and see that everything that I once was gone. My hair long and hung in my face uncomfortably and my eyes were in fact one red and one green. 

This wasn’t me. I didn’t- no I couldn’t look like this. I clutched my hand on my chest and gripped the shirt tightly. Before this, I have never felt so wrong in my own body. My mind remained the same, but I was different physically. 

The tears were running down my face before I recognized that I was even crying. I could never really look like who I used to be and that is what is terrifying me. With the scissors in my hand, I grabbed a chunk of my own hair and cut it all off. The long length of my hair cut off easily, but it was still ear length. Clutching the other half of my hair I cut it. It felt so much more freeing having it cut shorter. 

Once again I looked in the mirror and I couldn’t even recognize that it was myself in it. That wasn’t me in the mirror. Will I ever truly be capable of looking like myself again? Taking the scissors again I cut closer and closer to my head trying to get my hair back to its original length. Looking into the mirror the fronts of my hair were botchy. I had awkward bangs and some pieces were longer than the others. My old ahoge was back, but it still looked different and erroneous. Covering the red-eye with my hand I stared at myself looking for the person I once was. The person I was two days ago. 

Even with my hair cut to be short and covering my red-eye my face seemed so much slimmer and less defined than before. Even my basic face-shape seemed to change drastically. There was no way that I could look like who I was. Something would always be different. My heart squeezed tightly and I fell on the floor with all “my” hair surrounding me. I curled up in a ball and let my heart cry out. The cruel truth that everything is different. I wasn’t able to recognize myself. How I don’t know if Chiaki was even alive. I was thrown into this situation and I’m terrified. 

I was surrounded by a bunch of strangers and that was unnerving. Who am I? I am just a pathetic reserve course student that should have died a long time ago. My existence was unnecessary. My throat was closing in on me making breathing so painful. The room around me was unfocusing and spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathing became increasingly harder. 

I couldn’t breathe! Faster and faster I was breathing, but it felt like it wasn’t helping me. Breathe I need to breathe. Why couldn’t I breathe! Clutching my chest I fell to the floor and continued to breathe, but everything was deafening. Every small sound rang in my ears making me flinch and curl tighter in a ball. I was being obnoxiously loud and someone will recognize it. Clenching my teeth together maybe that will help me? My heart jumped out of my chest so uncomfortably it hurt so bad… I tried to breathe and I couldn’t. If I wanted to calm down I need to focus on slowing my breathing. In and out. Repeat that motion. But I wasn’t getting enough oxygen! Someone end my suffering. I’m begging you, please. It hurt for so long. 

Finally, after who knows how long my breathing was evening out and I was so tired. My limbs were so burdensome… My chest was still tight with pain, but I tried my best to neglect it. Laying in a puddle of my tears I kept my eyes closed and slowly faded away to sleep.


End file.
